Many consumers seek to enhance their everyday lives by integrating objects such as mobile devices, fixtures, or appliances, for example, through computer networks that may give users centralized control and remote access through the Internet. The so-called “Internet of Things,” a term to describe the increasing connectivity of people and objects to the Internet, may help consumers achieve efficiency, security, and simplicity in this complex digital age. However, such integration of multiple devices typically requires the costly and cumbersome implementation of controlling units or server hubs to manage and view the devices and connections, as well as multiple devices and accessories.
IP cameras are mostly used as passive viewing devices accompanying a separate controlling unit. It is also sometimes used for motion detection, but sometimes give false positives. For example, changing lighting conditions or other environmental factors that can trigger motion sensing techniques.